


Он ей позволил

by Clair_de_la_Lune



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, POV Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Translation, vague smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clair_de_la_Lune/pseuds/Clair_de_la_Lune
Summary: Кайло Рен не позволяет очень многих вещей, кроме тех случаев, когда дело касается мусорщицы. Ей он предоставляет неограниченную свободу. Вопреки всему своему здравому смыслу, ей он позволяет все.





	Он ей позволил

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucidlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/gifts).
  * A translation of [He'd Let Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571474) by [Lucidlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/pseuds/Lucidlucy). 
  * A translation of [He'd Let Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571474) by [Lucidlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/pseuds/Lucidlucy). 



> От автора: Посвящается diasterisms, чье прекрасное творчество вдохновило сие творение.
> 
> От переводчика: Посвящается Lucidlucy, ибо прекрасная история не должна оставаться без внимания.
> 
> Этот фик - часть сборника несвязанных между собой историй о Кайло и Рей под названием "Что значит свет - без тьмы..." (For What is Light Without Darkness).
> 
> Эпиграф цикла (перевод Clair_de_la_Lune):  
> "Она забрала большую часть меня - больше, чем осталось у меня самого. Мы были дикими птицами, стремившимися к звездам. Мы потеряли свой путь, но обретали новые места, закрывая глаза и падая в созвездия наших снов. Мы закутывали себя в покрывала страсти, и каждую ночь погружались все глубже в эту загадочную вселенную, имя которой - любовь. "  
> –– Роберт М. Дрейк

\- Где я? 

Негодующий вопрос вырывается из губ мусорщицы еще до того, как она успевает сфокусировать свой взгляд, и уголки губ Кайло невольно дергаются в усмешке. Она - словно попавший в ловушку манка-кот, дергающийся в путах. 

Он позволил ей поспать, решив дождаться ее пробуждения, присев в паре метров от нее. Кайло намеревался разбудить ее сразу же, как только поднимется на корабль. Он знал, что сможет выудить карту даже из мутных вод ее бессознательных мыслей - хотя, сказать по правде, сделать это будет куда проще, если она будет в сознании. Но прикосновение к ее разуму, когда он взял ее в заложники, открыло изнеможение столь глубокое - почти до боли в костях, и столь схожее с его собственным: одинокие, беспокойные, бессонные ночи... Так что, он позволил ей спать. 

Ему почти хочется потребовать от нее признательности за этот жест, но он здесь не для того, чтобы препираться с девушкой - у него есть работа. Не говоря уже о том факте, что она готова его убить - ему не нужна Сила, чтобы прочесть то, что написано на ее лице. Незачем понукать дикое, запертое в клетку животное больше, чем необходимо. И все же... 

\- Ты - мой гость, - отвечает он. 

Ее ответный взгляд красноречиво говорит ему о том, куда он может засунуть свое гостеприимство. Кайло хмыкает под маской. 

\- Где остальные? - спрашивает мусорщица, глядя прямо в его визор, как будто надеясь рассмотреть что-либо, стоит только получше приглядеться.  
Он отвечает ей, чтобы ее успокоить - сам не зная, зачем, - все также продолжая сидеть. Несмотря на все свое умение безжалостно вести допрос, что-то заставляет его сохранять менее выгодное положение. Он говорит себе, что это вовсе не потому, что так ему открывался идеальный вид на ее спящее лицо: расслабленное, спокойное под тенью густых ресниц. Нет, он просто старается казаться меньше, чтобы она быстрее начала говорить. Однако она этого не делает.  
\- Ты все еще хочешь меня убить, - пробует он.  
Он знает, что ему не следует играть с ней как кошке с мышкой - только вот ему не кажется, что в ней вообще есть хоть что-то от мышки по тому, как она распрямляет плечи. И когда она называет его "созданием в маске", что-то внутри обжигает, стремясь доказать, что она неправа. Он мог бы запугать ее прямо там. Он мог бы встать перед ней, нависнув над ее крошечной фигуркой, со всеми привилегиями, даваемыми его высоким ростом и ее положением. Мог бы заговорить с ней сквозь модулятор - механическим, безжизненным голосом, заставив дать то, что ему нужно. Вместо этого он делает секундную паузу, оценивая ее, а затем, пару щелчков спустя, его шлем снят. Ей предстает его обнаженное лицо, обрамленное иссиня-черными кудрями. 

Один только вид совершеннейшего смущения, мелькнувший в ее лице, стоил этого. Ее взгляд блуждает по его чертам, как будто она не может связать монстра, на которого смотрела минуту назад, и человека, стоящего перед ней сейчас. _Хорошо_ , думает он, подходя ближе. Она отказывается встречаться с ним взглядом. 

Они вновь возвращаются к игре в кошки-мышки, когда он заставляет ее вернуться к разговору о дроиде, язвит о ее прошлом, стремясь выудить из нее нечто полезное. Он склоняется ближе и чувствует запах солнечного света и песка на ее коже, его рука почти касается ее щеки. Где-то в глубинах его разума непрошеный голос говорит, что ее кожа выглядит нежной, и он заставляет его умолкнуть, как если бы засунул кляп. Он насмехается над ее воспоминаниями, на которые не имеет никакого права, и свирепеет, видя восхищение, с каким она думает об его отце. 

Она борется с ним так яростно, что заставляет его нахмуриться. Внезапно возникший барьер эффективно закрывает от него ее мысли, и он "давит" сильнее. Она упряма в своей защите, и ему нравится этот вызов. Пока это не оборачивается против него. 

Внезапно она воздействует на _его_ сознание, и его самодовольная решимость исчезает.  
Сила натягивается и трещит по краям его разума, пока он тянет за один конец, а она - за другой, а затем с щелчком вырывается из рук, как слишком сильно натянувшаяся резинка.  
\- Ты боишься, - почти шипит она, и на долю секунды его охватывает неуверенность. Он отстраняется от нее.  
Однако этой доли секунды становится достаточно для нее, чтобы "проскользнуть" внутрь. Мгновение спустя она швыряет ему в лицо самые глубокие его страхи. Он ощущает ее во всех уголках своего разума, с беспомощностью глядя, как воспоминания, аккуратно разложенные по коробкам и спрятанные под замком в глубине его сознания, грубо извлекаются и вышвыриваются под ее безжалостным вторжением. 

Кайло Рен рвет связь и включает все барьеры с той же скоростью, с которой выбегает из комнаты - словно раненое животное.

***

Земля дрожит под его ногами, в то время как он и мусорщица парируют яростные атаки друг друга. Снег с шипением испаряется среди искр, вспыхивающих когда плазма касается плазмы. Та сторона тела, где Чуи выстрелил в него, обжигает так, словно тысячи демонов раздирают плоть своими когтями, но он использует боль, чтобы еще больше распалить себя - разъяренная девчонка нападает на него со свирепостью песчаных штормов Джакку. Кайло не собирается убивать ее. Пока нет. Пока она не оставит ему иного выбора. И он продолжает отражать ее нерегулярные, беспорядочные, отчаянные выпады.

Один из ударов приходится слишком близко к его ноге. Он оттесняет ее к краю, где планета начинает трескаться на части, используя всю силу своего тела, загоняя ее в угрозу неминуемой смерти - от его меча или от падения в пропасть.  
\- Тебе нужен учитель! - кричит он. - Я могу научить тебя управлять Силой!  
_Она подает невероятные надежды._

И в этот момент, узнавание мелькает в ее глазах - словно все вокруг озаряется светом, и она видит всю вселенную. Она закрывает глаза, и он зачарованно смотрит, как снежинки падают на ее брови, ресницы, тают на ее губах... А затем ощущает толчок в своем разуме, который уже начинает становиться знакомым. Он хочет закрыться от нее, но останавливается - в конце концов, он сам только что предложил ей учиться.  
Так что он позволяет ей смотреть. Ее первый добровольный урок. На самом деле, он сам предложил ей свои мысли на блюдечке, давая достаточно, чтобы бороться с ним вновь - с такой силой, что от восторга дрожь пробегает по спине. Она быстро учится... До тех пор, пока его глупый, многообещающий, необдуманный момент слабости не оставляет его лежащим на спине с открытой раной на плече и глубоким кровоточащим порезом от брови до ключицы. 

Грохот трескающейся земли заглушается биением пульса в ушах, и он лишь видит, как расстояние между ними увеличивается. Он ранен и ослаблен, но все же достаточно силен - он еще мог бы перетянуть ее на эту сторону с помощью Силы и продолжить бой. Но вместо этого он просто смотрит, как она стоит там: выбившиеся прядки волос вьются вокруг ее лица, грудь тяжело вздымается. Затем пустынная крыса разворачивается и убегает, а он остается истекать кровью на снегу. Он позволяет ей уйти.

***

Кайло Рен направляется в свои покои, пока крейсер "Файналайзер" покидает разваливающуюся базу "Старкиллер". Он не пошел в медотсек, решив вместо этого самостоятельно обработать свои раны - лишь выхватил пачку бакта-пластырей из дрожащих рук медсестры и вылетел прочь. Эти шрамы он намерен сохранить. Не потому, что их нанесла она, напоминает он себе, но потому, что они будут постоянным напоминанием о его миссии. Он раздевается до белья и готовится обработать раны.

Где-то в глубине своего разума он ощущает непрошеное прикосновение чужих мыслей, эхо его собственной боли отражается в бесконечном цикле. Он точно знает, кто это, пусть и не понимая, как возможно подобное взаимодействие. Он опускает все барьеры и отправляет собственную боль сквозь эту петлю, дополнительно окрашивая ее своим разочарованием и гневом. Он чувствует ее ответное отторжение, и потому со всей решимостью цепляется за эту связь, как умирающий за жизнь, "затягивая" ее обратно. Он позволяет себе наполниться болью своих ран, отказываясь приглушать ее с помощью Силы. Он передает ей эту боль, пока сдирает прилипшую материю с шипящей воспаленной кожи, пока промокает проступающую кровь сильнее, чем нужно, пока медлит, оттягивая момент, когда бакта-пластырь начнет свое заживляющее действие. Эхо боли усиливается сквозь связь. _Хорошо_ , удовлетворенно думает он, пусть и осознавая, что поступает мелочно. Он позволяет ей почувствовать все. 

Он продолжает, пока усталость не берет над ним верх. Затем вздыхает, отпуская ее разум и вновь ставя свои барьеры, пока бакта-пластыри облегчают ноющую боль. Несмотря на все усилия, он все же засыпает. Тело требует отдыха. Последняя мысль, которая мелькает в его мозгу - как же сильно он ненавидит быть всего лишь слабым человеком. 

На самом деле, предпоследняя. Его глаза закрываются, и образ девушки, стоящей на снегу словно выжигается на внутренней поверхности век, пока он наконец не падает в забвение и не засыпает.

***

Проходят недели, и она во второй раз оказывается у него в руках - и он снова ведет себя как дурак.

Первый Орден перехватил послание Сопротивления. Груз будет доставлен к Маз Каната на Такодану, чтоб помочь заново отстроить груду булыжников, оставленную после его последнего визита. Это планируется как тихая операция, и он узнал, что Рей с Джакку будет осуществлять доставку вместе с Чуи, на пути к Люку Скайуокеру. 

Кайло Рен едва ли не с боем выбивает себе право перехватить судно, не позволяя сделать это какому-то идиоту вместо него. Он не может позволить им – _ей_ – сбежать снова. Кайло получает спецприказ от Верховного Лидера Сноука привезти девушку живой - насильно, если придется. Лично сам он сомневается, что возможен иной вариант. Он обещает себе расплатиться с Чуи за его доброту, касаясь костяшками пальцев все еще чувствительного места на боку. Он получит данные он местонахождении Скайуокера, отомстит своему пушистому дяде и заберет мусорщицу – все за один свуп. Полная победа. 

Они встречаются в лесу. На сей раз, потому что он загоняет ее сюда. Чуи занят, защищая местных от группы штурмовиков, и потому Кайло пользуется возможностью «разделять и властвовать». Они кружили вокруг друг друга и обменивались выпадами уже с полчаса, прежде чем она наконец заговорила. 

\- Нам пора перестать встречаться таким способом, - выдыхает она, отбивая удар его меча и запрыгивая на камень, чтоб получить преимущество. Теперь она почти одного роста с ним – почти.  
\- Ты пойдешь со мной, - требует он сквозь модулятор, запрыгивая на камень рядом с ней. Она перепрыгивает на другой, и он следует за ней, пока наконец не прижимает ее спиной к каменной стене, отрезая пути к отступлению.  
\- Я буду учить тебя, - бормочет он, удерживая ее руку, не давая ей пронзить себя мечом.  
\- Только в твоих снах, темносторонний, - рычит она. 

_"Если бы ты только знала о моих снах, пустынная крыса",_ думает он с кривой усмешкой, продолжая наступать, пока не вынуждает ее выключить собственный меч, прежде чем она пронзит саму _себя_ .  
\- Не хочу иметь ничего общего с твоими грязными снами! - бросает она в ответ. 

От неожиданности он чуть не падает на следующем шаге. Он слышит, как на короткую секунду его собственное дыхание сквозь модулятор останавливается, и вдруг очень ясно ощущает, как она злорадствует.  
Его пауза – все, что ей нужно. Она хватается за низко висящую ветку над своей головой, и карабкается по ней, словно мартышка. Его мозг едва успевает осознать произошедшее, как она ставит свой маленький ботинок ему на грудь и _толкает_.  
Внезапно он уже летит несколько метров до земли, и если бы не шлем, смягчивший столкновение, он бы наверняка раскроил себе череп. Бока болят так, что он уверен, что сломал себе пару ребер.

Она дает деру. Он не бежит за ней, слишком ошарашенный тем, что только что произошло, продолжая лежать на земляном полу, словно какой-нибудь коврик. Она прочла его мысли? До сих пор он мог чувствовать ее настроение: страх, гнев, разочарование, иногда даже вспышки счастья, удовлетворения, тепла. Но слова – никогда. Не так. 

К тому моменту, когда он наконец может подняться, к его плащу успевают налипнуть мелкие ветки и листья. «Сокол» взлетает и исчезает в атмосфере. Он смотрит, как она вновь ускользает из его рук.

***

Сноук позволяет ему почувствовать свое _недовольство_ , заставляя корчиться от мучительной боли, вновь и вновь вторгаясь в его разум в течение двух дней. Он вернулся ни с чем, потому что был слишком ослеплен своей жаждой мести, чтобы заполучить девчонку или местонахождение Скайуокера. К тому времени, когда ему вновь позволяется нормально дышать, он уже забывает, как должны работать его легкие и горло, когда не захлебываются от крика.

Наконец, Верховный Лидер посчитал, что он наказан достаточно, предварительно выпотрошив из него все, что можно - даже обед, которым его вырвало от боли, и теперь он вынужден стоять на коленях и смотреть на шестиметровую голограмму, взирающую на него сверху.  
\- Ты проиграл. Снова, - медленно произносит Сноук, прожигая его взглядом.  
Кайло хрипит сквозь потрескавшиеся, окровавленные губы, признавая свою ошибку. Язык во рту ощущается словно наждачная бумага.  
\- Что мне сделать, Верховный Лидер, чтобы искупить свою вину? – голос Кайло почти срывается, слова звучат как мольба.

Сноук надолго умолкает. Кайло прикусывает щеку изнутри, пока не чувствует привкус крови, но даже не дергается, зная, что ответом может быть его смерть, если Верховный Лидер посчитает, что только она в силах искупить все последствия.  
Затем Сноук наклоняется и касается его через Силу с такой нежностью, что его колени словно плавятся. Он чувствует, как его локти касаются пола.  
\- Связь в твоем разуме, - начинает Сноук, и в горле комом поднимается паника. Он с трудом справляется с ней.  
\- Нет необходимости скрывать ее, - нетерпеливо говорит Сноук. – Я видел ее. Чувствовал.  
Верховный Лидер вновь касается сознания Кайло, и тот разрывается между желанием прильнуть к этому прикосновению, как голодный ребенок, и спрятаться подальше, как только следующие слова доходят до его ушей.  
\- И теперь я ее использую.  
Кайло ждет, что мир вновь взорвется в болезненной агонии, но ничего не происходит.  
\- Как? – шепчет он, зная, что ему не нужно повышать голос, чтобы быть услышанным. Создание, контролирующее его жизнь и судьбу, имеет неограниченный доступ к его мыслям вот уже двадцать лет.  
\- Я использую ее через тебя…, - продолжает Сноук, и в его голосе звучит странное раздражение. – Ты убаюкаешь ее мыслями о безопасности, приласкаешь обещанием страсти, соблазнишь властью… и перетянешь ее на нашу сторону.

Кайло быстро маскирует свое удивление. Сноук все еще говорит о своих грандиозных планах и мечтах насчет нее, о захвате власти над всей вселенной, а Кайло обдумывает слова, сказанные ранее. К нему приходит внезапная мысль: Сноук не может получить доступ к связи, иначе сделал бы все сам. Он скрипит зубами, потому что ненавидит признавать, что может не знать чего-либо, но усмиряет негодование, ибо потребность в ответах сейчас сильнее потребности быть умнее всех.

\- Что это за связь? – спрашивает он.

***

Он позволил ей войти.

Той ночью, после пытки, которой была его аудиенция со Сноуком, Кайло Рен почти полз в свои комнаты, и с трудом смог нажать кнопку на панели, чтобы войти. С другой стороны, он был рад, что никто не увидел его в таком виде. Он рухнул на кровать, полностью одетый и истекающий кровью, позволив оставшейся боли омывать себя, словно бальзам – в конце концов, она напоминает ему о том, что он выжил.

Сейчас, часы спустя, он ждет, чтобы тьма окутала его - ждет с распростертыми объятиями, как вдруг чувствует мягкое прикосновение к своему сознанию.

_"Ты здесь? "_

Он замирает. Возможно, это его воображение – его собственное безумие отвоевало территорию, когда он истекал кровью перед Сноуком. Но мысль, не принадлежавшая ему, звучит голосом мусорщицы. Звучит тихо - неуверенный шепот в его разуме, словно легкое дуновение ветра. 

_"Да. "_

Казалось, прошли годы, прежде чем он вновь услышал ее голос, хотя на деле – от силы пара мгновений. Тогда он смог выдохнуть – он и не заметил, как задерживал дыхание, ожидая ее ответа.

 _"Тебе все еще больно?"_ , спрашивает она, и он невольно вздрагивает. Однажды он наслаждался тем, что заставил ее чувствовать свою боль, но на сей раз был не в состоянии понять, что оставил все шлюзы их связи открытыми. 

_"Ты…Ты тоже это чувствовала?"_ , неуверенно спрашивает он, не отрывая глаз от потолка.

Сноук объяснил ему то, что он сам не понимал. То, что они делили с девушкой, называлось связью Силы: спровоцированная их ментальной битвой на базе Старкиллер, отполированная его мелочной потребность заставить ее почувствовать тоже, что и он, укрепленная их прикосновением на Такодане... Она будет становиться сильнее, сказал Сноук, довольный тем, что может использовать Кайло как еще одну фигуру в своей игре. 

Неуверенная, дрожащая мысль касается его разума, и вдруг он чувствует не тонкий матрац под собой, но мягкие, скомканные покрывала, лежащие на куда более мягкой поверхности. Он хмурится. Медленно, осторожно, он ощущает эхо глубокой боли в ногах, которые принадлежат не ему – они короче, меньше и куда изящнее, - от крошечных пальцев на ступнях до того места, которого касаются тонкие пальцы на маленьких руках.  
Вспышка раздражения обжигает сквозь связь прежде, чем он успевает ее остановить. Она – причина, по которой ему пришлось вынести два дня пыток. Он чувствует, как она вздрагивает, и быстро гасит свое раздражение. 

_"Прости"_ , думает он, потому что не хотел для нее этого, пусть даже она его враг. И потому, что у него есть приказ. Он осторожно прячет требования Сноука от связи, убирая мысль подальше от остальных. 

Тихо, неожиданно, ощущение, передаваемое через связь, меняется с испуганного на успокаивающее – так быстро, что он даже не успевает вздрогнуть. Отдаленное ощущение положения ее тела меняется, когда он чувствует, как руки – не его руки – гладят его по голове. Он напрягается, затем вздыхает, когда прикосновение продолжается. И вместе с этим новым теплым ощущением приходит что-то столь близкое к жалости, что ему до смерти хочется, чтобы в эту минуту корабль взорвался и космос поглотил его. Он хочет побороться с этим - с ней, - прорычать, что ему это не нужно… Но вспоминает, что связь двусторонняя, потому что внезапно видит ясные образы не жалости, но утешения. Он останавливается, ошеломленный тем, что его враг может питать к нему хоть каплю милосердия, и весь истинный вес его смертельной усталости вдруг обрушивается сверху. 

Он не станет с ней бороться. Не сегодня. У него на это нет сил. Прямо в этот момент все, что он чувствует, это призрак мягкого прикосновения и утешение того, кто находится где-то далеко. И это – ничто, и в тоже время все, чего у него не было вот уже многие годы, и сегодня ночью он готов принять все то, что может получить.

 _"Спокойной ночи, темносторонний"_ , шепчет она ему.  
_"Взаимно, мусорщица"_ , его веки тяжелеют.  
_"Рей"_ , настаивает она, и у него появляется отчетливое ощущение, что ей не нравится напоминать. _"Меня зовут Рей. "_

\- Рей, - тихо повторяет он, пробуя простое имя в мыслях и на губах.  
Он впустил ее и позволил ей убаюкать себя.

***

Проходят месяцы, и их связь становится сильнее, хотя он может видеть только то, что она ему позволяет. Недостаточно, чтобы определить ее местоположение, но иной раз он ловит «вспышки» зелени и голубого неба, когда она ослабляет свою защиту. Теперь он может чувствовать ее вдалеке - как неизменный источник света во тьме своего разума. Она тренируется со Скайуокером, и он пытается не давать своей зависти проникать в ее мысли. Кайло знает, что это связано не с тем, кто ее обучает, но с тем, кто этого _не делает. Не он._ Его это раздражает. Такой потенциал - и тратится понапрасну.

Прямо сейчас у него нет необходимости искать Скайуокера, хотя он с удовольствием попробует убить того, если предоставится шанс. Планы мастера изменились, и его главной задачей стало обратить девушку на темную сторону. Так что он позволяет себе быть с ней в приятельских отношениях.  
Он больше времени проводит в одиночестве, чтобы опробовать связь и втягивать девушку во взаимодействие. 

Все начинается постепенно.  
Маленькая подсказка с тренировками, когда у нее что-то не ладится. Слово поощрения, столь нетипичное его натуре, когда ей приходится стараться изо всех сил. Целиком заслуженное восхищение, когда она "расцветает" благодаря его советам. Она обращается к нему все чаще, когда Скайуокер отказывается обучать ее вещам более высокого уровня познания. Сам он ничего не имеет против. Если Кайло очень повезет, хромой старик вообще может споткнуться и свернуть себе шею, и тогда уж точно не будет ее инструктировать. Извращенное чувство удовлетворения наполняет его в тот день, когда она при помощи телекинеза смогла "заморозить" одно из маленьких неразумных созданий, шныряющих по острову .

Скоро их взаимные колкости превращаются в долгие разговоры во тьме ночи, когда она лежит на своей маленькой уютной кровати, а он на своем жестком военном тюфяке. Он позволяет себе раствориться во вспышках ее смеха и ее мечтах в те дни, когда Скайуокер предоставляет ее самой себе, и она просто бродит по острову. Он с восхищенным вниманием слушает истории, которыми она потчует его - о своих уловках и победах над головорезами в песках Джакку. Она никогда не спрашивает его о его собственных похождениях. Кайло Рен уверен, что у нее была возможность поговорить c его матерью, но все равно рад, когда разговор не идет о его детстве или об отце. 

Он дважды выходит из себя в разговоре с ней, и всякий раз она блокирует его на добрые две недели. В эти периоды затяжного молчания Кайло лжет самому себе, повторяя, что совершенно по ней не скучает - и все же он долго не может уснуть, и сон его беспокоен. Он нервно меряет шагами помещение, взрывается от любой мелочи, так что запуганные штурмовики не подходят к нему ближе, чем на пять метров. В последний такой период он терроризировал на борту крейсера всех, до тех пор пока Хакс сухо не информировал его, что если все будет продолжаться в том же духе, он лично проконтролирует процесс эвакуации Рена в открытый космос - а также вечеринку, которая последует после. Даже Фазма, одна из немногих высоко ценимых им офицеров, согласно кивнула.  
Тем не менее, он позволяет Рей хранить ее молчание, зная, что разрушит тот прогресс, что у них был, если начнет давить.  
Когда она возвращается к нему, он чувствует слабость от облегчения.

***

Дни на борту "Файналайзера" постепенно сливаются один с другим, неразличимые в извечной космической тьме. Он мысленно начинает вести счет дням, как это еще с детства делала Рей в мертвом корпусе AT-AT.

В эту ночь он чувствует себя загнанным, запертым в клетку. Корабль огромен – и все же это клетка. Сноук не вызывал его на аудиенцию вот уже месяцы, и у него есть подозрение, что Верховный Лидер потихоньку заглядывает в глубины его разума. Он ставит новые защитные барьеры вокруг своих мыслей, и старается скрыть свое беспокойство, вышагивая вдоль комнаты. Он дал себе зарок – позволять Рей приходить к нему, но никогда не вторгаться к ней без приглашения. И все же эта ночь толкает его к краю.  
Кайло заставляет себя сесть на кровать, опершись локтями на колени. Он смотрит в окно, занимающее почти всю стену, обозревая бескрайние просторы космического пейзажа. Он видит далекие созвездия и гадает, где сейчас Рей. _Нет. Она должна прийти ко мне._

А затем, невзирая на свое обещание, он позволяет своему сознанию осторожно коснуться ее. Связь жужжит, вдруг вспыхивая от яркого сияния, когда она обращает на него свое внимание. 

_"Расскажи мне снова про Джакку"_ , просит он, будучи уверен, что звучит как идиот, но сегодня ему все равно.

Он чувствует ее веселое удивление. Рука в перчатке дергается от призрачного прикосновения длинных прядей волос в кончикам его пальцев. 

_"На Джакку нет ничего особенного, Кайло"_ , отвечает ему Рей, и по движениям ее пальцев он понимает, что она собирает волосы на ночь. 

_"Рей…"_ Он знает, что звучит как умоляющий ребенок. Ему все равно. 

Через пару мгновений тишины ее напевный голос доносится до него, убаюкивая, словно колыбельная.  
Кайло падает спиной на кровать, не снимая плаща и туники, и слушает ее истории: чувствует спокойную неподвижность давно умерших кораблей, ощущает палящие лучи солнца на своем лице, улыбается нескольким счастливым моментам, которые Рей пережила там, пока, наконец, не засыпает.

***

Он позволил ей выбрать. Они встретятся на сторонней планете, сплошь покрытой долинами, усеянными маленькими фиолетовыми цветами.

Когда Сноук наконец вызывает его к себе и требует доложить о прогрессе, Кайло Рен позволяет ему увидеть измененные версии их истинных взаимодействий с Рей. Он прячет реальные, нежные и трогательные, подальше, в специально отстроенную крепость, защищенную связью Силы. Туда Сноук не сможет пробраться. Верховный Лидер кажется удовлетворенным ложными воспоминаниями, и заставляет Кайло Рена ускориться в выполнении своего задания. Он должен найти способ встретиться с Рей и привести ее с собой.  
Кайло стоит на коленях перед Верховным Лидером и кивает, сдерживая дыхание, пока не оказывается за пределами досягаемости существа. Тогда он делает глубокий вдох и опирается о стену, руки непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки. Пара штурмовиков поворачивает за угол, и, заметив его, медленно отступает обратно, стоит ему лишь слегка повернуть голову в шлеме в их сторону. 

Он связывается с ней после, убеждая улететь с планеты на несколько дней, когда мастера не будет, и улыбается сам себе, когда она дает ему координаты одной из малых лун. 

Когда они наконец встречаются - на поле, усыпанном крошечными сиреневыми цветами, его дыхание сбивается и руки начинают дрожать, пока они оба идут навстречу друг другу, встречаясь посередине. За предыдущие месяцы он почти забыл ее лицо , и теперь эта внезапная красота оглушает его. Он старается «впитать» всю ее сразу. Эта девушка – нет, женщина, - которая стоит перед ним - одного ее присутствия достаточно, чтобы разом выбить весь воздух из его легких. Волосы в солнечном свете сиянием обрамляют ее лицо, веснушки "танцуют" на коже, взгляд полон тепла, глаза сияют и притягивают его к себе. 

\- Я не думал, что ты придешь, - признается он, наконец-то сумев придать себе хоть сколько-нибудь спокойный вид. В конце концов, в течение долгого времени он был лишь монстром в ее кошмарах. 

Она неуверенно приближается, и вдруг он видит себя ее глазами: резкие черты, блестящие черные волосы и зазубренный шрам, пересекающий лицо. Он был не более чем общительным голосом в ее голове вот уже долгие месяцы – как и она для него, - и вот он здесь, человек из плоти и крови. Ее рука медленно тянется к нему, и Кайло не смеет двинуть мускулом, не смеет дышать или моргнуть. 

Она очерчивает шрам, которым сама его наградила, мягкими подушечками пальцев, и хмурится. Боль мелькает в ее глазах, но он передает нежное прикосновение, которое ощущает, обратно ей через связь, и она улыбается. 

\- Я должна была знать…, - отвечает она, но вопрос остается для него загадкой, о которой он забывает, стоит ей только перейти от шрама к его рту. Подушечка ее большого пальца обводит его губы. Он ощущается крошечные удары током всюду, где она прикасается, и его мозг, похоже, не может справиться со всеми ощущениями. На секунду он сомневается, сможет ли пережить это - даже если и нет, это станет прекрасной смертью. Но она склоняется к нему и дарит самый осторожный поцелуй – бережный и неуверенный, и в его разуме происходит короткое замыкание. 

\- Что м…, - хрипит он, его голос звучит внезапно низко, сипло и неразборчиво, и он не может закончить предложение. 

Она отстраняется, и он чувствует, как к ней возвращается благоразумие. Она бормочет извинения, пока он не прерывает ее внезапным настойчивым поцелуем. Кайло Рен мог бы умереть так. Он мог бы с легкостью прожить после этого еще лет 20 безо всякого физического контакта. Он держит этот момент в своем сознании, бережно оборачивая в кружева, и строя вокруг самую крепкую стену, которую только может. Он забывает инструкции Сноука, эгоистично игнорируя их. Он может задержаться немного дольше, говорит он себе, с томлением глядя ей вслед, когда она уходит и садится на свой корабль. Этот момент принадлежит только им двоим.

***

Последующие недели проходят словно в тумане. Она возвращается к своему учителю, а он - к своему, и все же каждую ночь они проводят вместе, крепко обнявшись, словно маленькие птички, прижимающиеся друг к другу в своем гнезде в поисках тепла. Они попытались вернуть динамику своих отношений до встречи в долине - совершенно безуспешно. Она грезит о его губах с тем же томлением, с каким он жаждет ее прикосновений, и вскоре их ночи проходят между полудремой и обжигающей страстью, когда она старается заглушить собственные стоны где-то вдали, в то время как он вновь и вновь шепчет ее имя в пустоте своей комнаты, словно молитву. Кайло кажется, будто он живет в подростковом сне. Он улыбается сам себе во время собраний по поступающим разведданным, благодаря бога, что на нем надет шлем, и даже Хакс заметил, что он не столь раздражителен, как прежде.  
Каждую ночь он позволяет ей переводить себя через пропасть их взаимного удовольствия, и связь Силы усиливает ощущения, отражая до тех пор, пока он не начинает задыхаться, в то время как у нее дрожат колени. Она ведет, он - беспрекословно следует, и никакой иной вариант его не устроит.

***

Они встречаются на маленьких, уединенных планетах, и иногда занятия любовью столь сладки, что он принес бы вечную клятву Свету, только бы это повторилось еще хоть раз. Иногда они просто лежат рядом, и он напевает, пока она не уснет, а иногда это беспощадная война, и когда он возвращается на корабль, его одежда разорвана в клочья. Сейчас она сильнее, чем во время их первой стычки на Такодане, и теперь уже сама пробует перетянуть его обратно, но он погряз слишком глубоко. Их танец удовольствия и разрушения продолжается неделями, пока его вновь не вызывают к Сноуку.

За провал в ускорении своей миссии он подвергается боли, которую не представлял возможной, и когда монструозное создание на голографическом троне вновь касается его, он ощущает лишь отвращение. На сей раз Сноук погружается столь глубоко, что Кайло ощущает опустошенность внутри себя. Все становится еще хуже. 

\- ТЫ ПОСМЕЛ ЛГАТЬ МНЕ?!

Сноук обнаруживает его сокровищницу счастливых воспоминаний, и "разрывает" их, извращая, превращая в уродливые, омерзительные, монструозные вещи. Он создает в голове Кайло отвратительную картину будущего, в котором Рей уже не стоит рядом с ним в качестве ученика Верховного Лидера, но над ним, требуя его голову, привязанная цепью из драгоценностей к коленям Сноука. Столь извращенное владение над Рей заставляет Кайло стискивать челюсти, словно он царапанья ножом по стеклу.  
\- Хватит этих игр, Кайло Рен, - рычит Сноук. - Ты больше не можешь прятаться за наследием своего деда, - он выворачивает его так, что позвоночник Кайло, кажется, вот-вот сломается. - Ты принесешь мне ее голову, или я заполучу твою. 

Его вышвыривает из комнаты с такой силой, что визор на шлеме трескается. Фазма, не знающая, что произошло, проявляет сострадание и направляет группу медиков, чтобы перенести его в его покои. 

В ту ночь он ломается. Он лежит в одиночестве, задыхаясь, открывая Рей всю правду, какую только может ей дать. Он чувствует, как ее непонимание сменяется сначала гневом, затем слезами, и беспомощно лежит в своей кровати, покрытый синяками и засыхающей кровью, жалея, что не может быть рядом, чтобы ее утешить. Всякий раз, когда очередное измененное воспоминание поднимает свою уродливую голову, Рей показывает ему свою версию - чистую и невинную. Каждое уродливое воспоминание разрывает ей сердце, каждое чистое - медленно излечивает его душу. Они продолжают, пока не остается ничего - ни единой невыплаканной слезы, ни единой невысказанной мольбы о прощении. 

_"Так ты это сделаешь? "_ \- спрашивает она после долго молчания. Тревога окрашивает ее мысли красным.  
Он ей не отвечает, и, вероятно, это весь ответ, который ей нужен. 

Он твердит себе, что это правильно, что все это было лишь извращенным экспериментом, что ее смерть уготована судьбой. Она не собиралась проникать во все его мысли, стоит ему только открыть утром глаза. Она не собиралась нарочно создавать эту связь между ними, а он не собирался позволять ей укрепляться. И все же с каждым утверждением, с каждой ложью его сердце сжимается все сильней, пока ему не кажется, что оно больше не может качать кровь. Но он знает, что она не даст себе погибнуть просто так, и знает, что она не позволит себе стать рабой, и спасается мыслью о том, что она будет с ним сражаться. Это дает ему некое умиротворение. А затем, вместе с согласием об их вечной, непримиримой борьбе, она отправляет ему три слова, которые запечатывают его судьбу:

_"Я люблю тебя."_

И этим забирает его волю, его сердце, и направляет всю его преданность делу прямиком в пропасть более глубокую, чем та, которой была база "Старкиллер" в свои последние секунды. Он уже не в силах ничего изменить. Он лишь закрывает глаза, и позволяет ей усыпить себя - в самый последний раз.

***

Он бы позволил ей забрать его жизнь.

Когда Рей и Люк Скайуокер вламываются сквозь двери амфитеатра, куда Кайло заманил Верховного Лидера Сноука, они находят его почти без сознания. Он стоит словно преданный пес у трона своего мастера, только вот голова Сноука валяется где-то в углу залы, в то время как под ногами Кайло растекается лужа алой крови - крови Верховного Лидера.  
Плечи Кайло сгорблены, темные волосы закрывают лицо, дыхание прерывается, меч стиснут в руке смертельной хваткой - словно ощерившееся животное с прижатыми ушами. Его другая рука заканчивается обрубком чуть повыше кисти, дымясь там, где Сноук ее отрубил. Голова взамен руки - для него такой обмен кажется вполне подходящим. 

_"Ты пришла"_ , мысленно произносит он - единственное, на что у него хватает сил. 

Зрение мутится, и на секунду перед ним стоят две его маленьких мусорщицы. На секунду в момент наваждения он гадает, не это ли награда за то, что он убил чудовище: она - в двойной дозе. 

Понадобилось больше года планирования, тонких ухищрений и выжидания. Он "скармливал" информацию Сопротивлению через их связь, заставив ее поверить, будто делает это бессознательно. Он тихо "передвигал" ее и всех остальных, словно фигурки на шахматной доске. Подстрекал возненавидеть себя, чтобы она смогла отмести в сторону свои высокоморальные принципы и использовать ту информацию, которую он ей "сливал". Он закончил путь ситха, уничтожив своего мастера и забрав себе его трон.

А затем Рей входит в комнату, и он может думать лишь о долине с фиолетовыми цветами. Он умудряется сфокусировать взгляд и, спотыкаясь, идет навстречу своему спасению. Скайуокер включает меч, готовясь покончить с племянником, который, как ему кажется, зашел уже слишком далеко, чтобы вернуться обратно, однако Рей поднимает руку - и Люк останавливается, тем не менее будучи _начеку_.  
Меч Кайло выпадает из его руки, и он не знает, куда тот откатился - не то, чтобы ему было до этого дело. Его единственной целью остается добраться до Рей с Джакку - делать шаг за шагом, в то время как тьма угрожает целиком поглотить его зрение. Наконец он стоит перед ней - словно молящийся перед церковью. Она напряжена. Ей хочется сбежать, закричать, заплакать, обнять его, поцеловать, разрубить его напополам, покончив с этим. И он ей позволяет. 

Он хватает ее руку с мечом и медленно, нежно подводит к себе, пока рукоять выключенного оружия не касается его шеи под подбородком. Одно нажатие пальцем на кнопку, чтобы активировать меч, и взрыв плазмы вонзится в его мозг, покончив со всем разом. 

_"Сделай это"_ , умоляет он. 

Его рука отпускает ее запястье, когда он убеждается, что она удерживает оружие. Его пальцы находят ее талию, бедра, и сжимают. Он держит свой обрубок подальше: он не станет пачкать ее собственной кровью.

Ослепительная вспышка света - и он успевает улыбнуться, прежде чем его поглощает тьма. В эту секунду перед своим внутренним взором он видит теплые карие глаза, крошечные веснушки в ослепительном сиянии солнечного света... Его больше нет.

***

А затем он просыпается. В какой-то абсурдный момент он думает, что, возможно, Сила не позволяет убийцам присоединяться к ней после их смерти. Он гадает, есть ли ад для таких, как он, и если да - то он не завидует галактике.

Только вот в аду не должно так приятно пахнуть, или ощущаться так тепло и мягко. Он поворачивает голову, боясь надеяться на тот внезапный вес, который ощущает на своем теле - и чуть не плачет, когда его ад оказывается ничем не хуже рая.  
Он в медицинском отсеке, привязанный к кровати этак миллионом стяжек, ослепленный холодным белым больничным светом. Кожу покалывает от холода там, где короткая больничная роба не прикрывает его тело. Внутренности болят, голова раскалывается. Он на корабле, плывущем навстречу его неминуемой смертной казни. И он улыбается. 

Рей просыпается. Она не объясняет, как ей было позволено лежать, обнимая убийцу, или зачем она вообще это делает. Она не объясняет, куда они направляются. Она просто прижимается головой к изгибу его шеи и посылает ему убаюкивающие мысли сквозь связь.

_"Мы найдем выход."_

Он позволяет ей унять его мучения. Он позволяет ей забрать его душу.  
Он - проклятый человек, и он бы позволил ей вести его в ад, ползком на коленях, если бы она того пожелала.  
Он бы позволил ей абсолютно все. 

Сейчас, он позволяет ей убаюкать себя вновь.


End file.
